The One For Me
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: Two people belonging to Two different worlds. He was a dull businessman and she was an ordinary woman who was forced to work due to specific reasons. Two people who never imagined nor searched for love, so fate has had enough and let love come to them. Find out what destiny has in store for them! Rated M for future chapters and some language.
1. One Stage

**!ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**CHAPTER 1 AND 2 OF THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVISED TO MINOR CHANGES PLEASE REREAD**

* * *

The One for Me

* * *

Chapter 1: One Stage

* * *

Takishima Group, a business corporation that earned its name and has become both feared and respected for the last hundred years all over the globe. The previous owner was an old man named Kaname Takishima, and he ruled the corporation with an iron fist. He had a grandson who was born a genius, a prodigy for better description; and with such a promising human resource bestowed upon him, Kaname did not even think twice but to introduce his own grandson into the business world. Therefore, by the age of six, he was immediately registered as an employee for the group.

The young lad's intelligence was astounding and his skills are off the charts, so he was able to finish his studies in many prestigious schools, graduated and earned numerous degrees at Harvard by the age of fourteen, which is why it is no surprise that his name has always made it into the front page and headlines of every news channel every year.

Time passes by and by the age of eighteen, his grandfather decided to pass on the entire Takishima Group to him. Upon receiving full ownership of the corporation, his grandfather retired in their family estate in Australia, leaving all the heavy burden of managing a company on the shoulders of an eighteen year old.

Everything sounded impossible but to him, nothing even seems impossible. He could do anything by a blink of an eye without exerting too much effort. He is also cold and strict towards his employees. That is why people had dubbed him as "The Devil President", "The god in the flesh", "Mr. Perfect", "Black Heart", "The Robot wearing Human Skin" as how his own little brother likes to call him, and many more.

And before this introduction would end, his name is no other than,

Kei Takishima

The blonde sighed as he lay back on the velvet chair of the limousine. He had just returned from a month-long business trip in Europe. Receiving a call from a client who wish to discuss a business deal at a very peculiar and unusual place. As much as he doesn't want to, he has to. With a black mail of breaking their company alliances ringing around his neck and for '_old time's sake_', he has to.

Stepping out of his black Ducati, he looked up at the glowing sign, ''_Ace of Hearts"_ it shone, two large bouncers stepped aside and he was welcomed with a deafening drum of music. He casually stepped inside, his eye and nose twitched in irritation at the foul stench of alcohol and was disgusted by the sight of men whose faces were plastered with lust.

'_What a bunch of low-lives'_

"Sir Takishima Kei?" his thoughts were interrupted when a hostess approached him, unfazed and completely uninterested at the sight of the woman wearing a strapless lingerie, he nodded. "Right this way please"

"Yahhh, Kei you finally arrived." That was what greeted him after he was led up the stairs and to a private booth. "I never thought you were the type to land a foot in a place like this"

"I only came because of a business, Saiga Yahiro."

"Yeah, yeah, by the way, do you want me to get you anything? A glass of vodka, a shot of tequila perhaps or you want to have them on body shot instead? They have a menu for girls here as well." The pink-head said as he pulled closer the two girls beside him.

A vein popped on Kei's head "If you have no intention of talking business Yahiro then I will take my leave"

"Alright, Alright, I just wanna have fun with ya. After all, you would rather sit in your office and work like a zombie 24/7, right?" he mocked. With that, they started talking real business.

After a few hours of talking they closed the deal with the signing of Yahiro's signature and a handshake.

"Now that the deed is done, I will take my leave." Kei said, the moment he piled the papers neatly in his briefcase.

"Come now Kei, Do you seriously wish to leave? The show's just getting started"

"I do not have time for this nonsense"

"Stop being a party pooper and sit your ass on a chair. Besides, we haven't seen each other for a while now, _my old friend_, the least you could do is to respect this little entertainment I have prepared for you."

Kei Takishima only snorted and glared at Yahiro before seating himself on a velvet chair. Their booth is on the second floor, which had a perfect view of the stage down below. He propped his legs up and drank a glass of alcohol before watching a host take the mic on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we're proud to say that today, we're celebrating the fifth anniversary of Club Ace of Hearts!" he announced and the crowd roared. "And thanks to your continued support and thanks to our wonderful sponsor," he turned to their table and winked. Yahiro raised his glass "we are pleased to showcase all of you our newest, fresh out of the oven, hot and sexy diva who deserves the red carpet and Mm-mmm! Is she damn delicious! So better control your boners and give it up for newest addition to Ace of Hearts, Baby Girl!"

The crowd cheered louder and as the curtains rolled up, the DJ starts playing '**_Buttons by Pussycat Dolls feat. Snoop Dog_**'

Kei rolled his eyes in no interest at all. He has heard of places like these; believe it or not it is his first time coming here. He had seen women in all forms and types of clothing yet none of them were even able to give him the slightest pinch of lust. Even though he knows already that not even mountains of porn would ever make him experience pleasure. Yep, he's still a virgin.

So with bored eyes, he watched as a group of five women, all dressed in the same black clothing, cat walked on the stage, except one of them wore a mask.

He watched as the one with the mask, took the lead and starts stripping, followed by the other girls, as they continued to sing. The spotlight focused on her as she continued to strip and dance. So she is the one called 'Baby Girl'. He watched in disgust at the men who try to crawl up the stage only to be stopped a group of guards.

They start cat walking again and with the horizontal pole in front of them, started dancing. And if only his friends weren't too busy watching and entertaining their own girls at the same time, they would see the prodigy watching intently at the show, specifically at the girl with the black mask.

After the song, the crowd roared louder than before and cheered Baby Girl's name, this disrupted Kei from his trance. He stood up and picked up his briefcase.

"Now that I have humored your little _entertainment_, I will now take my leave."

"Who ever said that the show was the entertainment?"

Before Kei knew it, he was tied and carried to an unknown hallway. Having been tired and beat down he was with stress, he had no strength to fight back.

Kei was too tired with fatigue to even process everything at once. He stood up and scanned the area. He's in a sound proof room filled with authentic decorations and a king sized bed at the center of the room. That alone was enough for him to answer his own question.

'_I can't believe he would go through this far…_' he thought and massaged his temples in attempt to stop a coming headache '_if that idiot thinks I'll let lose my innocence in this crappy place he's hell wrong. Note to self, repay his 'kind effort for a little entertainment' tenfold tomorrow morning._'

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard a door creak open and slam shut from another part of the room. He looked behind him and saw a woman with jet black hair wearing a black eye mask, pounding on the door she just came from. When she felt eyes on her, she hesitantly turned around and met his gaze.

An awkward silence hung in the air and he was the first to break it by saying

"So you're Baby Girl, the girl on stage, right?"


	2. Two Worlds

The One For Me

* * *

Chapter 2: Two Worlds

* * *

An awkward silence hung in the air and he was first to break it by saying,

"So you're Baby Girl, the girl on stage, right?"

Kei would have said more though. However, his head starts spinning. His brain starts throbbing and he starts staggering as if his legs were made of jelly.

_'What the fuck is going on…_' then he tasted something at the back of his mouth _'Oh shit, how could I have not noticed this earlier?!'_

It was what the last thing he thought before he found himself leaning on a velvet chair for support. His heavy eyelids saw the woman with black hair, shaking, and a look of concern laced in her eyes before his own eyes finally closed into a deep sleep.

~0~

Kei Takishima stirred and groaned. He could still feel his head throbbing and something peculiar by his nether regions.

_'Why is it so cold?_' he struggled and looked down 'WHAT THE-?!'

There he was, his clothes stripped off of his body, sitting stark naked on a chair with a girl's face between his legs. When his vision cleared a bit, he watched and groaned as the woman before him continued her deed.

She licked the head, swirling her tongue around it as her other hand teasingly massaged his balls. When the black-haired girl felt him tense, she looked up at him and stared for a good few seconds before facing his long dick again. This time, she went lower, licking and nibbling the sensitive part between his balls as her hand pumped his length.

_'T-this is bad, what's happening to me? I'm getting hard_.' Pushing her and grabbing the nearest cloth he could touch was the first thing he thought but for some, unanswered universal question, he didn't, in fact, he liked it _'This is dangerous but… it feels so good.'_

He watched her kiss everywhere around his manhood until her soft, cavern mouth encircled the head. Disobeying his orders, his body acted on his own, his hands went to her soft, dark hair and gently pushed her head further down.

Taking in as much as she could, the girl starts bobbing her head, sucking and gently scraping her teeth around his now-hard penis. She felt his hips buck, silently begging for more and she obeyed. Baby Girl went faster and gripped his length harder. She could feel him pulsate inside her mouth.

_'I-I can feel something… Oh no, I'm gonna-'_ before he could finish his thoughts, he felt a wave of pleasure and a shiver run down his spine as a large load of sperm shot out of his manhood. He only noticed that his hands gripped locks of Baby Girl's hair and kept her in place. When he let go of his hands, the girl let go of his dick but it shot a few number of sperm, cum covered her innocent face.

Kei unintentionally reached and wiped the cum from her face. She looked at his soaked fingers and gently reach for them, slowly licking and sucking the fluids from his hand. When she was done, that was then when Kei returned to his senses and jerked his hand away. He stood up and went behind the velvet chair.

"I… uhmm…." He cleared his throat "Look, I'm sorry about that, but please" he saw her looking at him, the sides of her lips still dripping with his cum "that's enough. I'm sorry but please let us not go any further. If it's money you want, then I'll double what my friend offered. I'm-"

"Th-Thank you… Thank you… Thank you…"

Kei stared at her in confusion and amusement. This girl, instead of forcing herself to him, like any paid stripper, she thanked him. She THANKED HIM and was even smiling. He watched her repeat the words of gratitude as her body starts shaking once more and tears falling from her eyes. Takishima sighed, that reaction alone was enough for him to understand.

"Did they force you to do this?"

"I had no other choice" she said in a whisper but his inhuman ears heard her loud and clear

"Why here of all places?"

"It's an emergency"

"Is it your-"

"I am untouched, I only dance."

"Then I will not ask any further"

~0~

She was shaking; her hands were on her chest as she stared at him with fear while slowly backing away. But her fears where added with a bit of concern when she saw him staggering, it was as if something suddenly happened to the body of the man before her. She continued to stare at him until he found himself sitting on a velvet chair. His eyes closed.

Just when she was about to try to open the door again, it opened, revealing the host that announced her name earlier along with two big bouncers.

"Don't even try to run Baby Girl, you may be strong but you're just any ordinary stripper with all that shaking you're doing." He started.

The girl swallowed and replied, trying to suppress the growing anxiety inside her "Let me go. Please assign somebody else; this wasn't part of the deal-"

"The deal was that you won't lose your fucking virginity and you won't. The client specifically ordered for you to entertain their friend. Besides, he's given us a shit load of money as payment and I promise you will receive ninety-five percent of it." He showed her the cheque the client gave him and her eyes widened at the price

_'F-five million yen?!_' she inwardly screamed

"Don't deny it; you need this amount of money to pay those hospital bills"

"E-even if I do, I know nothing-"

"Just strip him off of his clothes and play with the hotdog between his legs."

The girl's face blushed in a deep shade of red. "T-that would just arouse him further to-"

"I told you I'll still keep my part of the deal. This is why I'll post these guys by the door. Once your client starts acting coercively, just open the door." Before the girl could even utter another word, the host turned the knob, "Look, I'm sorry you have to do this. But you can't afford to have another bill added to your pile. This is the best and fastest way I could help you with."

"I know…"

"Good luck Hikari"

* * *

Takishima Kei sighed, and leaned back on his office chair. After what happened last night he couldn't help but feel sorry about the girl and feel guilty about himself.

_'She has beautiful midnight eyes'_ he looked at his hand 'and soft black hair'

His thoughts surprised himself. For never in his entire life did he admit anything beautiful or accept anything worth his admiration. He looked at the locket in his open drawer and sighed. Usually, he couldn't care less

_'A girl like her does not belong in that kind of place._' He said to himself _'It's not my responsibility, but she'll surely be searching for this'_

_"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid the club won't be open till 9pm" the manager informed him when he returned to the pub._

_"Yes, well, I just came here to see Baby Girl" the manager raised an eyebrow at him_

_"Do you want to make a reservation? I'm sorry but Baby Girl is not for-"_

_"I don't want entertainment damn manager. I just want to give her something"_

_"Well, I'm sorry to inform you but Baby Girl only works here every Friday night."_

He caressed the locket before returning it back in his drawer when he heard the double doors open

"Yaa~ How was last night Kei? Did you enjoy yourself?" said Yahiro with an amused smile.

"Tch"

"Oh come on Kei, I paid good money on that girl and I did promise that there won't be any scandal coming out of it, after all, Saiga corporation practically owns the media"

"Whatever Yahiro, now what do you want?"

"I'm just here to see how you were from last night. Aren't I a good friend?"

"Whatever. If you have no other business to discuss with me, then I would love it if you would leave, _my friend_." Yahiro shrugged and turned his heel but stopped on the moment he heard the words "By the way, how's Akira?"

Yahiro snapped

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong you son of a bitch!"

Kei sighed as soon as he heard the door slam shut.

* * *

"How is he?"

"He's been better. The operation went well. All he needs is rest and he'll wake up in no time"

"Thank goodness then"

"I was surprised when you were able to pay those bills on time. I was afraid that with any more delay, your brother would be kicked out of the hospital. Did you finally find a decent job?"

"I was hired by a few more cafes. Apparently there are not much available jobs that would give me enough pay."

"Well I'm glad that you're doing fine yourself, Hikari. We wouldn't want your brother to snap and scold you that you should pay more attention to your studies, like a child would. I'll never hear the end of it."

Hikari chuckled, "I am after all, my brother's baby sister"

"Then Atsushi's lucky to have a baby sister like you. I'll be off then. Take care Hikari"

"Thanks Doc"

Hikari Hanazono went over her big brother Atsushi and kissed his forehead.

'Big brother shouldn't know. Once he gets better, I'll quit at Ace of Hearts and we'll return back to our normal lives. And big brother must never know I work at that kind of place... and that I lost the locket he gave me...' She said to herself and noticed the wilting flowers by his table side 'Oh I should replace these!'

The young lass received total attention wherever she goes. Young and beautiful, who would have thought that this girl, who owned the body of a supermodel, and brains that belong to Nobel awarded geniuses, was just your average, common girl? Many would mistake her as an actress and often times a model. It was as if she was placed in the wrong level of society but her innocence would never understand what these people mean, yet that's another story.

After buying- rather, receiving the flowers she had picked from the nearby flower shop for free, she rushed back to the hospital and once that she was just a few steps by the door…

_**THUD**_

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you"

"No, I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and didn't see where I was going" she fixed herself and looked at the man before her.

"I believe these are yours" he said as he handed the flowers to her. "Don't worry, the flowers are fine Ms. Hanazono Hikari"

"How did you know my name?"

"Let's say you caught my attention for past few weeks. I see you come here and visit a patient here every day. Ah, I'm sorry; I'm somebody from the sick room next door"

"Yeah, he's my big brother"

"Then he's a really lucky guy to have a sister like you. *It's great huh? Your brother must be really happy. Patients are really lucky people, aren't they?" he smiled a sweet smile

"You bet! They're the luckiest people in the world!*" she smiled back in glee "Oh! I didn't quite catch your name"

"Oh right, I'm sorry. My name is Iori, Iori Tokiwa"


	3. Three Places

The One for Me

* * *

Chapter 3: Three Places

* * *

"_You bet! They're the luckiest people in the world!*" she smiled back in glee "Oh! I didn't quite catch your name"_

"_Oh right, I'm sorry. My name is Iori, Iori Tokiwa"_

"EHHH?! Iori Tokiwa?! As in TOKIWA?! Owner of the major hospitals in the entire country?!" Hikari clasped her mouth with her hands after realizing she was too loud.

"You sound very excited," Iori chuckled "And the owner of the very hospital your brother is confined in. Well, I'm not _exactly_ the owner, yet. My father still runs our business and I only help him behind the scenes. Besides, I just came back from America"

Hikari's cheeks turned red, "I-I'm sorry for being so loud. It's not every day I get to meet someone who has a big name like you Mr. Tokiwa-"

Iori placed a finger on her lips and laughed, "You flatter me Ms. Hanazono, and you can call me plain Iori If you wish"

"O-okay, Iori. You can call me Hikari then"

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Iori took out his phone and read the reminder before tucking it back in his pocket, "Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Hikari, but I'm afraid I have to be somewhere."

"I see, take care Iori"

"I would be honored to be your company again Hanazono Hikari" Iori kissed her hand before walking away without looking back, leaving a stunned Hanazono in her place.

* * *

"_WHAT?! Are you serious?! The president himself is coming here today?!"_

"_Yes! And he's on his way here RIGHT NOW!"_

"_Everyone! Fix yourselves and be on your best behavior! The devil's coming!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_M-Mr. President! Welcome" said the chief of staff as the notorious president waltz inside the meeting room. Not acknowledging his employees, he immediately went to the close windows and ran a finger over the blinds, covering his finger with dust._

"_Who is in charge of the cleaning department?"_

"_I-I am, sir" stood one of them_

"_Replace it, the current is clearly not doing their job"_

"_P-pardon, sir? But the cleaning department has-" he stopped when the president faced him with dead eyes._

"_Have them replaced, or I will replace you instead" he plainly said. The employee bowed down and sat in fear._

"_Ye-yes sir"_

_The young president turned his back again to them and said "Has any one of you ever donated blood before?" he didn't gave them time to answer and continued. "Donating blood is a good conduct. It removes the old, useless, blood in the system so that the body could produce more and healthy blood. I My responsibility is to make blood for this company" He finally faced them "So my first step is to remove the useless blood. I want the profiles of every single employee in this company in one hour in my office."_

_With that, he began to make his exit_

"_B-b-but sir! In one hour-?"_

"_I will not repeat what I just said."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Have a seat Mr. Hanazono"_

"_Thank you sir"_

"_I have reviewed your records and I am impressed. You are never late nor absent in all your days of work, a punctual person you are"_

"_Thank you sir" he smiled and bowed a bit_

"_However, it seems I have failed to see your education records. Apparently, you are only able to graduate high school and it is clear that the company requires a college graduate to grant access to work in this company. I'm afraid I cannot overlook that"_

"_But sir, I-"_

"_I do not know how you were able to cheat your way into working in my company but I will not tolerate this. It's a shame though; you have been working in this company for a good of three years"_

"_Sir, if you would just allow me to explain-!"_

"_Fortunately, you have impressed me with your record. So rest assured that you will not leave this company empty handed. Your resignation fee will be sent to your home address in one week. You may show yourself out"_

"_Just because I was not able to enter college does not mean I am worth nothing, sir! I have worked diligently in Takishima Group for three years without fail and-!"_

"_You are a very punctual person Mr. Atsushi Hanazono, therefore you understand better than to waste my time"_

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm happy coming back to work again_' Takishima Kei sighed as his chauffer drove him to a famous restaurant. Fortunately for him, he received a call that a very important client has just arrived from London and intends to discuss work with him over lunch at a said restaurant. When Kei reached the restaurant he eased his way through the entrance and found a lone woman waiting for him on a table near the window. The woman stood and shook his hand.

"Pardon me Ms. Appleton, I hope you did not wait too long"

"It is no trouble Mr. Takishima, I just got here myself." She said and the two proceeded with business.

"I do hope to clarify a… misunderstanding, Ms. Appleton. Unlike my grandfather, I do not use a sacred union such as marriage as a medium for making strong business partnerships."

"Yes, though I am sorry in my grandfather's behalf, he seemed to have misunderstood when you proposed to make a partnership with our company."

"Then we have agreed that we are not '_engaged_'. I hope this eases you and the media won't be so persistent any longer"

"Yes, rest assured that I will explain this to my grandfather and this whole farce will end."

"I am glad that we have come to an agreement"

Meanwhile,

Somewhere not too far from the said restaurant…

"Hikari! Could you throw out these leftovers on your way out?"

"Oh sure thing, my shift's done anyway"

"Are you going to visit your brother at the hospital again?"

"Yep!"

"You're such a sweet girl Hikari, thanks for today!"

Hikari waved goodbye at the café's manager and went off, carrying a big cooking pot of what seemed like failed pasta that they were experimenting on for a new dish on the menu. However, just as she went to the back door, with her perfect sight, she saw an awfully familiar person by the restaurant across the street.

'_Is that…_'

Well of course he is! He's Takishima Kei!

Instead of going flustered like any other women who saw the prolific businessman, she was furious.

'_He's the one who fired my big brother after all the hard work he's done!'_

Without thinking, Hikari walked across the street and crept by the car that was parked before them. He seemed to be having lunch with a lady, probably about business or maybe forming a partnership between companies but what happens inside rich people's minds is something Hikari will never understand.

She saw the sticker that was on the car she was hiding on and said '_Takishima Group_', she smiled wickedly and blinded by her anger to avenge her brother, she, you guessed it, shamelessly poured the pasta all over the back and roof of the car.

"Uhmm, Mr. Takishima, have you angered someone by any chance?"

"Hmm?" Kei Takishima immediately stood up in alarm. Catching the girl red-handed, he stormed out of the restaurant after saying "Please excuse me for a moment, Order anything you want and put it on my tab"

When he went out of the restaurant, the girl was pouring the last piece of pasta when he grabbed her by the wrist and threw the pot away to who knows where. Without minding a word of protest, he dragged her by the car and slammed the door shut. That's when his chauffer came when he discovered that he was fooling around with a couple of women by the street.

"I'm sorry sir, I-"

"You're fired" with that, he sped off to the streets with fury.

It was a good thing Hikari changed into casual clothes instead of her uniform and that there was no sticker of the café on the pot.

"I'm taking you to the police, what's your company and why did you do that?" he asked in a menacing voice while keeping his eyes fixed on the road, his hands gripped on the wheel tighter.

He received no reply though and if only Kei wasn't so fixed on the road, he would have seen the sly, proud, and achieved smile plastered on her face. They stopped abruptly at the stoplight and that was when all eyes were on them.

Kei closed his eyes and massaged his temples to try to suppress a coming headache, trying hard to not glare at the eyes that were obviously staring at his Italian cuisine covered car. Meanwhile, the young, black haired lass tried to stifle a laugh.

Talking would be too difficult and awkward so she took out her phone and pressed a few keys before handing it over to him to read.

'_You should wash up your car first, it'll be harder to remove the stain if you let the pasta dry for too long; unless you want the pedestrians to have a good laugh.'_

Kei only stared at her in disbelief while she kept her victorious smile.

He did what she said though, and went to the car wash as soon as possible. Now he's really pissed. How could he be so stupid to follow her?!

'There, now the evidence is gone. You have no more proof that I did something wrong' she wrote again on her phone. She smiled triumphantly and just as she was about to go out of the car, the door locked.

She looked at him in disbelief before seeing a smirk on his face. Takishima Kei continued driving to who knows where until she realized that they were heading farther and farther from civilization. They stopped at the mountains. Hikari Hanazono tried to open the door again but it was no use, she didn't want to use all her force but this is an emergency-

"You know…" she cautiously looked at him "I like women who have some spunk, but you're one bad girl" he removed his tie and opened a few buttons of his suit.

* * *

_Tall, lean, charcoal eyes, midnight hair, ivory skin and the perfect hourglass body, those were the first descriptions you would hear from anybody who knows a certain twenty year old._

_Who would have thought that such beauty was bestowed to a female commoner?_

_This so called 'commoner' lived a life not fitting for a child. Her mother died soon after giving birth to her and her father died in an accident. Now she has no one else to call family but her older brother. Not wanting anymore mouths to feed, it seemed like their relatives never existed. They made use of their own house, a simple, wooden house that entirely excludes itself from the rest of the neighborhood. But to them, it was enough to call home._

_Just to provide his sister with food, he dropped out of school and with an early age, he involved himself with all kinds of employment. From being an assistant errand boy for workers in a company down to fast food services. The first three years were pure hell and he barely had anything to eat himself. He would have just abandoned his baby sister right there and start on his own, but no, he didn't do that._

"_It's better to live a hard life with your family than to live a life of luxury alone" _

_He thanked the heavens for when his sister turned three, not only were she able to speak fluently, but she gained the skill to count, read, write, and walk. Pleased, as much as himself, he still wanted to provide his sister education. However, life was too hard on him and could only afford kindergarten. _

_YET! Because many saw the potential of this young girl, they advised him to let her take on scholarships. With great surprise and pleasure, she was able to take on any test given to her with perfect scores. He would have to thank his father for stocking layers upon layers of books in their house. However, much to his happiness, he was still concerned about the well-being of his sister. If anyone else knew that such a jewel existed, they would likely oblige to take her away from him, no, he would not have that. So he trained his sister to the fullest with knowledge their father passed on to him when he was young._

_He taught her how to fight and taught her morals and values. Plus the promise he made her do to never show her true potential. It made her really confused at first but he promised she can go all out when she's old enough._

_As time passes by, the older brother continued working and the younger sister entered schools consistently thanks to passing scholarships providing free tuition fees and everything. She was only seventeen years old and in high school when something happened she would have expected._

_She received a call that her brother had collapsed._

_He had finally fallen ill after all the work and sacrifice he had done. Plus the fact that a renowned company just fired him after years of honest labor. Despite his brother's denial, she continued to blame herself for what happened. She would have noticed and would have taken care of her brother more. He is her only family and she cannot afford to lose him._

_Without her brother, it's now her turn to be the provider, starting first with getting a job. Money, how come such a piece of paper could be so important? She needed cash to feed herself and pay her brother's hospital bill. Even if she's considered a prodigy, no one would easily accept her in employment since she is under-aged and does not have a clear background. She managed to survive for a good three years though, by morning she is a prolific student in a prestigious academy, by night sh_

* * *

_e works at a fast food restaurant and by weekends, she's a waitress at a café._

_But that was not to last, recently, the fast food restaurant she worked was closed, making a giant minus in her income. Plus, her brother's sickness has gone worse so she needs to find another job with a reasonable salary before the hospital could ask her payment again._

* * *

"_**Are you sure about this? Remember, we didn't force you. You brought this on yourself" said a woman in her mid-twenties.**_

_**With a deep breath she said "It's okay. As long as I've signed that deal, I'll be fine" she smiled assuredly.**_

* * *

_For three straight days she wasn't able to find a job and just when she was about to panic, she came across an old co-worker of hers back at the restaurant. They had talked and she told him about her financial problems. It seemed like her co-worker now works at a club called __**Ace of Hearts**._

* * *

"_**Do you want to join?"**_

* * *

_That got her bad, her co-worker explained to her in great detail about how their club works. They don't accept under-aged people but since she has turned twenty, she could fit the bill. She tells her that the club is looking for a new stripper in commemoration for the club's upcoming fifth anniversary. _

_I will not bore you all with this so let's just summarize and let us say that the poor girl was too concerned of her brother to thoroughly think about her well-being, after all, her own brother spent years of hunger and sleepless nights for her sake. _

"_Well I'll be dammed, where'd you managed to fish a dame like her?" Prince was what they call him, said, after examining our protagonist from head to toe. It seemed like he's the manager, and also a host, of the club. "Baby, you got the curves, but do you have the moves?"_

_She really has no idea about this field. Ever since this kind of topic pops up at home her brother would dismiss it and say that she should not involve herself with it, and that she should only know when she's of age. Yet, even though she only guessed, it was enough to give the men who passed by when she auditioned have a boner. _

"_You're a little rusty, baby. But we can work on that" said Prince. "By the way, what's your real name anyway?"_

_She hesitated, "My name is Hikari Hanazono"_

_After she got accepted in the club, she talked, practically begged, Prince for a few conditions. With the help of her co-worker, they managed to convince Prince to agree in some conditions after a long debate._

_These were the terms for the contract:_

_One, Hikari's identity will remain a secret and no one but only Prince and Maylene (her co-worker) will know her true identity._

_Second, Hikari must never take off her mask inside the club and must never wear the given mask outside the club._

_Three, Hikari will be loyal in working at Ace of Hearts. However, her schedule is that she will only work once a week, every Friday night. _

_Four, Hikari will not complain on the type of choreography given to her by the club's choreographer and must do it with perfect grace and seduction._

_Lastly, inside the club, she will abandon the name 'Hikari Hanazono' and will be dubbed as "Baby Girl"_

* * *

"_**Good luck out there" said Maylene **_

_**Baby Girl nodded 'Here goes nothing' she thought and as the curtains rolled up she started cat walking down the stage with such sexiness she never thought she possessed.**_

"_**Why did you name her Baby Girl anyway, huh Prince?" Maylene asked the host**_

"_**Does it not fit her? She's just too innocent to be in here in the first place."**_

* * *

_Just before the show, a man with pink hair whose arm is draped around two brunettes came up to Prince. Without further ado, he bluntly asked,_

"_How much is Baby Girl?"_

"_You've got guts to ask me about her when you already got girl-"_

"_It's not for me dumbass. I want a lonely friend of mine to have some fun. And I think your newest addition can pull the hots for him."_

_Prince hesitated "She's not for sale"_

_Out of nowhere, the other man handed him a blank cheque. "Write any amount you want"_

"_Aren't you going too far with this?"_

"_Money's no issue for someone like me"_

"_She's still a newbie, she might not entertain-"_

"_That's his problem. He shouldn't have been staring at her ass for the last minute"_

_Seconds ticked by "Very well Yahiro…"_

_Hikari sighed in relief 'finally it's over' she thought… YES, that's what she THOUGHT. The moment she stepped out to the backstage, Prince was waiting for her, accompanied with a large bouncer. He had told him he wanted to talk with her and her innocence kicked in to trust him immediately. He showed her up to the second floor and when she was about to ask what he wants, the large bouncer took her by the wrists. _

"_I'm sorry Baby Girl" was what Prince only said with a sincere apologetic look, before she was pushed inside a room and the door slammed in front of her face._

_In panic, Hikari banged the door open but her efforts were put to waste. They had locked her inside. For the second time in all her life, she felt fear grip her heart and her chest tightened more when she peered around her shoulder. Obsidian met Gold Ochre._

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the late update! T^T  
And yes! You guessed it! I rewrote the story cause I had a very interesting idea thanks to you, my precious readers~! I made sure that this story is super long to make up for my lost time and I thank in advance all those who have been reading this rated M fic! Teehee ;) **

**Will Kei and Hikari recognize each other? Who knows? XD**

**Chapter 3**

**Three Places:**

**Company**

**Restaurant**

**Mountain**


	4. Four Wheels

The One for Me

* * *

Chapter 4: Four Wheels

* * *

"_You know…" she cautiously looked at him "I like women who have some spunk, but you're one bad girl" he removed his tie and opened a few buttons of his suit._

Hikari panicked but did her best to hide it from him… but she failed and she saw his smirk grow bigger as if he could literally smell her fear.

She closed her eyes when he suddenly advanced towards her and hears him click his seatbelt open. However, when she felt him slowly pull his weight away from her, she slowly opened her eyes.

"The scenery is nice. No one is around. It certainly is a perfect place to rob and rape you" her mouth opened.

'_He wouldn't dare' _she thought. She pulled out her cellphone to type in keys for him to read- she just couldn't have the gall to even say a word to him.

She was halfway finishing her text when he suddenly snatched it away and threw it at the back of the car.

"But too bad. There's just really no way for a sophisticated man like me to put myself through this." He looked at her with mock hurt in his eyes.

She scoffed at him and as offended as she was by him, she moved to try to slap him only to find his hand quicker and take hold of her lithe wrists "What are you doing? Don't tell me you're actually feeling disappointed."

**That's it**. When she finally took back her hand from his grip, she broke- yes, with her unrealistic strength, used a little bit of her power and broke the lock from her seatbelt and yanked the door open.

Hikari stomped out of the car and around the hood only to find the cocky CEO in front of her. She didn't bother to look at him though.

"I don't like it when people turn their heads and leave before I finish talking" she heard him say but as stubborn as she could be, kept her eyes on the forest beside the mountain road. "No matter what grudges you have against me," Kei grabbed her shoulders to full face him "Can we get over it?"

Still no response, this time she kept her eyes at her feet "Hey" Kei said in frustration and turned her head up with his hand so that she could meet his face, although he only frowned in annoyance when he only met a pair of closed eyelids. "How are you going to understand what I'm saying when you're facing away? And say something, are you mute or-"

Kei's words stopped when she finally opened her eyes to reveal the most beautiful midnight blue eyes he had ever seen. In return, Hikari's mouth gaped open a little when she saw those gorgeous golden orbs. Both of them didn't move a muscle as they drowned in the sea of each other's eyes. It felt as if they were watching the beauty of a thousand stars and they succumbed to it, hypnotizing them to the point of speechlessness. It's as if the world stopped revolving and time stopped moving.

Just as soon as Kei felt the familiarity of those eyes, they were pulled out of their reverie as they heard a car honk as it passed by them.

Kei blinked a few times as he checked back to reality "Oh so you can hear? I thought you were deaf or even a mute" he smirked

Hikari though, made a fuming face at him. She opened her mouth to retort but held it back '_Wait, I shouldn't waste my breath with someone like him!_' Instead, she whipped her head away and started walking. Yes, **walking**, down the long mountainous road.

As he watched her leave, he couldn't help but feel amused at her stubbornness. He was so bewildered by this strange woman that he didn't even notice the corners of his lips turning up to small smile.

With his car, he gently stopped by next to her retreating figure

"Get in the car" he called out.

His only response was a little "_**hmph"**_ from her though as she continued walking down the road.

"Are you really going down the hill yourself? On foot?" he asked with an entertained voice as he drove a little to match up to her. He was ignored though _'Playing hard to get eh?'_ he thought. "Very well, then I wish you… happy walking" and without further ado, he drove off just like that.

Now that she finally gained some sense like being hit by a homerun bat, '_Wait, I don't even know where I am!_' she tried to run after him with her arm up in the air. She knew it was futile though so she stopped and placed her hands on her waist, as frustration painted her face because of her foolishness. "Great, I never left the city before and I'm here on a road surrounded by trees" she talked to herself "Stupid!" Without any option left, she had no choice but to walk down the hill anyway.

Kei drove a little slower and smirked when he saw the black-haired woman in a distressed state. He took out his phone and ordered service.

"This is Tokyo Transportation Company, how can I help you?"

"In thirty minutes, I need a car at Hana Mountain, Denzo forest side…"

* * *

Hikari Hanazono walked, and skipped a bit as she breathed in the fresh air of the mountain. Though she was pissed by that damn CEO and at herself a few minutes ago- she blamed herself most of that but then again, why should she trust a stranger and let him give her a ride?

So when she finally accepted her fault, did she start to notice the natural beauty of nature surrounding her. The sun was shining, the birds are chirping, and the wind blew around the rustling leaves and kissed her cheeks. It was a beautiful day and she took this opportunity to merrily appreciate the view of her surroundings.

She would have called a cab though, but decided not to as she was still enjoying the view. She could take one IF a cab does happen to pass by the mountain or once she entered the city.

Hikari stopped on her tracks though. Wait, she has no time to be skipping around in this place! As much as she loved her walk, she remembers that she still has some work to do; Hikari needs to be at the academy to pass in her project- which, even though it was still due next week, she wouldn't want to waste precious time where she could go to work instead. Not to mention, she hasn't even visited her brother yet! Maybe she really does need a cab right now…

And lo! Speak of the devil

Do my eyes deceive me? No. there it is, a yellow cab was driving straight towards her as if her inner struggle has just been heard. Thinking that it must be her lucky day, she smiled and went inside the cab, telling the driver to head to Hakusenkan Universtiy.

* * *

Once Kei Takishima entered the restaurant, he apologized to Alisa for the mishap, which she understood; she apologized as well though while he was away, Alisa entertained herself with eating every dish in the restaurant's menu. He invited her to the Takishima mansion for while he was driving back, he received a call that Alisa's grandfather will be coming over for dinner.

Dinner went well for the two families as Kei landed another mark on expanding his business and soon, a contract will be sent to the Appletons, ready to be signed.

After finishing the deed, Kei went back to his room. Hoping to get an early shuteye, but instead, a vein popped on his forehead when he saw a fourteen-year old Sui Takishima, rummaging his shelves.

"Sui" he called his attention "I told you to never come here"

"Who's this girl?" his little brother ignored him and tried to keep a calm façade when he noticed his older brother glaring daggers at him. He held up an old picture adorned in a wooden frame to show it in his face.

Kei's eyes widened for a heartbeat and with his inhumane speed, snatched the photo from his brother's hand. He grabbed both of Sui's wrists in a death grip that would surely leave an unpleasant mark on the young Takishima.

"Where did you get this?" he growled with his menacing voice that promised death.

"I found it under you shelf! Now let go of me you monster!" Sui shouted back with tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Kei abruptly let go of his wrists and Sui made a dash out the door. He stood there, motionless in his dimly lit room. Until he staggered to his bed and stared up at the ceiling before finally getting the courage to lift his arm and look at the photo.

It was a boy by the age of five and a half and a little girl in pigtails. They were both smiling a wide smile as they launched their fists in front of them. With a trembling hand, he carefully caressed the girl's cheek as if it was real and sighed. He remembered it as clear as day. he remembered how he met this little girl when they were young. He remembered the little girl who didn't fear is uncontrolled strength like the other kids. He remembered their favorite game, she would sit on a red wagon as he pulled and ran with the wagon and she would lift her arms up while laughs in joy of the breeze. He remembered the girl who was his only friend. He remembered the girl whom he never got to know her name.

He remembered the girl…

…who had bandages on her eyes.

* * *

"_Why do you have bandages around your eyes?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? I have eye problems"_

"_Are you blind?"_

"_Temporarily, that's what the doctor's said and big brother promised that will see again soon"_

"_What happened?"_

"…_I was bullied… because we were playing a game and I would always win. They were so angry at me and they beat me up. Brother came to save me though"_

"_I see… you were bullied too. I have a cast on my left arm"_

"_They hurt you too? I don't have any friends…"_

"…"

"…"

"_What do you want to do?"_

"_I want to feel the wind. Now that I can't see, I learned to appreciate the wind more"_

"_I think I can help you with that"_

"_Are you saying you want to play with me?"_

"_No… how could you trust me so easily?"_

"_The wind says you are a nice boy"_

"_You could talk to the wind? You're weird"_

"_The wind doesn't lie, and… we are all weird"_

"_Come on, sit on this wagon, I'll pull you as fast as I can and I want you to tell me everything the wind says to you about me"_

* * *

**_I AM OPEN AND WILLING TO ACCEPT SUGGESTIONS~!  
_**


	5. Five Faces

The One for Me

* * *

Chapter 5: Five Faces

* * *

**_o0(1)0o_**

Hikari yawned as she made her way to do her morning shift in the café. Yesterday was such a scandal and she only realized it when she received a call from her boss and coworkers. She expected that the manager will fire her but since the CEO didn't filed a complaint, she only received a good one hour scolding. Once they opened the café, a burst of customers immediately filled the entire coffee shop and the crew immediately went to work.

A man in a business suit's phone rang. He talked to the other end for a while and suddenly, his face went pale.

"What are we going to do now, sir? The model backed out at the last minute. The due is in two weeks!" said the person from the other line.

The person in question gritted his teeth '_Damn'_ of all the times their business rival had to bring up something, why now? '_That damn model just had to go take the offer with more zeroes in the cheque. Why did they even ask her to work for them in the first place?_' Now where is he going to find a girl with a nice body and can speak different languages before their due? He's really desperate and just when he was about to hit a panic wall, a beautiful voice rang in his ears.

(1)"Magandang umaga po sa inyo"

(2)"Muchisimas Gracias, Señor"

(3)"Joomoon hashi gessoyo?"

(4)"Gǎnxiè nín de guānglín!"

The green haired man watched in awe at the girl tending to the foreign customers in their respective country's tongue with great fluency. No wonder this café suddenly became famous. They have a waitress that can tend to these people. And what's more, (not that he's a pervert) he looked at the waitress' body.

_Can speak other languages?_ **Check**.

_Has a wonderful body?_ **Double- no, Triple Check!**

_Perfect_

And so later on that day, Hikari had a business discussion with this person after her shift.

* * *

**_o0(2)0o_**

Hikari Hanazono was in deep thought once more as she walked down the streets towards Hakusenkan University, unaware of the glances and stares she received from men along the way. She was surprised that a customer offered her a modelling job after she finished her shift.

She learned that the model that was supposed to endorse their product and advertise it to the stockholder's meeting in two weeks suddenly jumped the fence and went to their rival company's side. Apparently, this job offered more than just the body. He told her that he was amazed at how she was able to speak different languages so fluently but he was so desperate in finding a replacement, he didn't bother asking too many questions.

At first, she thought it was all a flab. The guy was good-looking but she suspected that he may be trying to get her to work in a club with foreigners and no way is she going to accept that. Working in Ace of Hearts was bad enough.

However, she changed her mind when she learned that the person she was talking about was the real deal. She promised that she'd think about it and will give him an answer before the day ends. After all, why would you doubt the words of the CEO of Japan's famous Sport's Company, Tsuji Ryuu?

Hikari thought really hard about his offer. She learned how to speak other languages while she was in Hakusenkan and when she helped out in the yearly Sakura Festival (foreigners would come celebrate their country's festival and ever since she was little, her brother would take her to festivals every year- which explains why she loves festivals so much- and would be more than happy if others would feel the joy of the festivities. So basically, she learned these languages on her own).

Even though she already received a very handsome reward from her first customer in the club, most of that money was spent to repay her brother's hospital bills, water and electrical bills, and pay off the debts that have grown ridiculously large due to continuous increase in interest. In the end, all the money she has left was only enough to feed her for a month.

Oh poor, poor Hikari.

Nonetheless! Maybe the big guy up there finally answered her plea and gave her this opportunity. Although the offer is temporary and that she'll be working for that company for a month, Mr. Tsuji gave her a very generous sum of yen if she took the offer and he promised to double it if the investors agreed to their new product.

She might really consider accepting this… but that would have to wait, now that she's at the gates of the school. With only a sandwich as her breakfast, she has to endure five different classes –with no brakes (not that she could afford the food in their cafeteria)- until the day ends and she could visit her brother.

The ravenette entered her classes, again amazing her professors with her intellect. She was about to enter her last class for today until she bumped into someone, causing her to fall on her bum and drop her books.

"Oh! I'm really sorry!" she heard the person say. Hikari quickly composed herself but once she stood up, she found her books already picked from the floor and stacked nicely in front of her. "Hikari, are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Ah! Karino-san!" she gave a light bow before accepting her books "No, I should be apologizing, I was in a hurry and didn't look where I was going"

"Hikariiiiii" the brunette pouted "I told you to call me Tadashi. Karino-san sounds more like my mother"

Hikari giggled a bit at his childish antics. Karino Tadashi has been very nice to her ever since she entered this school and they were well acquainted. Truth is, they would've been close friends if Hikari wasn't so busy with work and studies all the time. Tadashi is a nice guy, despite being the director's son and he's been studying hard so that he could inherit the school one day. He even asked her to tutor him sometimes.

When Hikari looked at her watched, she suddenly panicked "Oh no I'm going to be late!" she dashed forward "I'll see you later Tadashi! I'm sorry for bumping into you again!" she called out before turning the corner.

Tadashi only smiled and waved back at her before sighing. He actually felt sorry about the girl and her situation. She is really kind and neither she nor her brother deserved such a poor fate. Which is why he did his best to make sure she gets as much privilege from the school as possible, it's the least he could do.

As soon as the brunette entered the school's parking area, he was immediately greeted by a slick black car. Tadashi smiled when he saw the logo of the car and stepped back to let the person driving move out.

"Yo! It's been a while" he greeted with his palm up. The person took his hand in a firm greeting and they pat each other's backs.

"It sure is"

"Come on, mom's been expecting ya"

"Sure she is"

"Of course she is!" Tadashi chuckled "It's not every day the pride and joy of Hakusenkan comes back and pay the school a visit. Oh great Takishima Kei"

"You flatter me Tadashi" Kei said sarcastically "You never changed"

"Neither did you blondie"

**~0~**

After her classes, Hikari made sure she did her homework in the library and after one hour, she was able to finish all of them. The ravenette made a shortcut through the parking lot so she could get out from the gate closest to the road to her brother's hospital.

However, her tracks were stopped when she saw a very familiar looking car. Her doubts were only confirmed when she saw the car's logo.

'What the?! What is HE doing here?!' she inwardly screamed. Now that she thought about it, she lost her phone in that car last time.

Secretly hoping that her phone managed to survive, she crept up and looked inside the vehicle. And lo! There it is, her precious –outdated- cellphone is inside on the backseat. Without thinking, she made it her mission to get her phone back. However, her mission was immediately aborted when she felt a hand yank her wrist and twist her around.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Hikari gasped.

**~0~**

Kei and Tadashi were walking back to the parking lot when the brunette received a call from the school's security that a certain friend of his was caught in the act of car-napping the Takishima Group's CEO's car. Not believing a word of it, Tadashi, along with Kei, ran to the security's head office and discovered that the police were also there.

Tadashi got their first and immediately demanded what happened.

"Tadashi! Please tell them! I wasn't trying to steal the car! You have got to believe me!" Hikari exclaimed.

"We caught you in the act, you don't have to deny it!" one of the guards said.

"Quiet! Hikari is an honest person, she would never do such a thing" Tadashi defended. By now, the owner of the said car finally entered the office and was shocked and slightly amused of seeing the person before him.

'_What a small world, what is she doing here? So she knows Tadashi? Just who exactly is she?_' he wondered while he continued to watch the ravenette trying very hard to defend herself.

"Hikari, just what exactly are you doing in to the car?"

"I keep telling them over and over again! My phone is in the car, I wasn't stealing it!"

"What a joke! How could your phone be in that car?" bellowed the guard.

Hikari's mouth opened and was about to issue another retort until someone beat her to it.

"Because she wasn't content" interrupted the voice. When she saw the voice's owner, her jaw opened wider in shock. '_Two days in a row?! What did I do to deserve this bad luck?!_' she inwardly shouted as she continued to watch him walk casually near them.

"What do you mean?" asked one police "Who are you?"

"The owner of the car" Kei began. He walked towards Hikari "And…" her and Tadashi's mouths opened when he suddenly draped his arm around her shoulder "I am also her ex-boyfriend"

"_WHAAAATTTT?!"_ Became the universal question in both Tadashi and Hikari's brain.

As for Kei Takishima… he just continued smirking.

"Ex-boyfriend?" queried the police.

"I'm sorry officer" Kei's a good actor "For taking our relationship problems to the station"

Tadashi, as clueless as he could be, continued to look incredulously at his friend. Poor, poor Hikari was too shocked to even speak.

"Relationship problems?"

"It's because I want to break up with her, but she doesn't want to" Kei just couldn't stop the corner of his lips twerking upwards with amusement as he continued to 'explain' "So she thought up a lot of whole plans to cling onto me" He took a deep –very fake, but not obvious- sigh "Yesterday, she left her phone in my car on purpose, so she can draw me out"

Hikari just didn't know what to say. She crossed her arms up to form a big 'X' but before she could speak, the son of a gun held her shoulders and turned her to him "Are you happy now that we're in this situation?" his voice was so convincing but when she looked into his eyes, she was even more infuriated. His eyes clearly showed that he's enjoying this. "Locked up in jail because of a broken relationship, is it worth it?"

The black haired woman shrugged his arms off her and faced Tadashi with pleading eyes "Tadashi! Please! Tell them the truth!"

"Uhh… she's…" Tadashi stammered, still in the process of puzzling up the pieces. He almost believed in Kei though.

The officer grunted "What is really going on? Is it a theft or relationship problems?"

"It should be…" Tadashi was about to side with Hikari… but he just GOT to look at Kei's knowingly raised eyebrow. Wanting to immediately get Hikari out of this predicament and fearing for his life, he put on his goofy face "Relationship problems" he smiled.

After hearing this, Hikari was once again shocked and Tadashi had to avoid her gaze. Not wanting to face a betrayed Hikari and her wrath later. As for the other person, he had to use a handkerchief and keep biting his lower lip –under the guise to stop his coughing, but really, it's to suppress his laughter from bursting out of his mouth. He's literally shaking from amusement at seeing this girl's betrayed expression. It made something inside him tingle and feel… warm all of a sudden.

Then he wondered, when was the last time he felt like this?

**~0~**

After that whole entourage, the police left and the guard escorted them outside. Hikari has the face of defeat painted all over her.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, I'm sure you two can work this out" said the guard. Still vying to story? Kei however, only smiled and leaned Hikari's head to his shoulder with his arm draped around her "Good luck"

"Thank you" Kei said, pleased, and once the personnel left Hikari spun around out of his grasp. The way she twisted his wrist was surprisingly a bit painful for him. He met her glare and he sighed "I was being nice and helping you but this is how you treat me? But as the good guy, I shouldn't be too mean to my ex-girlfriend, right?"

"Making up stories, isn't helping. And how dare you say that you're my boyfriend?!" her defiance radiated out of her innocent feature. This is the first time he heard her voice and truth be told, he was taken aback. Something in her voice sounded so beautiful and… sexy.

"You'd be surprised to find many other women crawl for the honor of that. And correction, it's ex-boyfriend, ex-girlfriend"

"Don't get too cocky, bastard" she hissed her insult at him and for a moment, Tadashi really felt afraid. No one has ever insulted or called Kei like that in any way and live. However, he was more than surprised to find his friend smirking at the ravenette instead.

Kei let out a small chuckle "Well, good luck to you then. I'll be going now Tadashi" he said before turning to leave. "Oh right, I almost forget" he fished out something from his pocket "You forgot this" Kei tossed the Hikari's cellphone towards her and she caught it on instinct. He smirked at her once more before walking away.

And he couldn't help but smile at how loud and cruel the girl's scolding hit his hears; he almost felt sorry for leaving his friend get beaten up by a girl… almost. Maybe he'll ask him about her later.

* * *

**_o0(3 &amp; 4)0o_**

Hanazono Hikari was so pissed off, mainly because of the nerve of that arrogant Takishima bastard. She couldn't care less who he is. How dare he play her around like that! Plus! Because of what happened earlier, she was two hours late from her usual visiting hours with her brother.

(As for Tadashi… let's say he became a nice punching bag for the ravenette. She was too frustrated that she forgot to ask Tadashi how in the world is he all buddy-buddy with that… that… pyscho!)

Along the way, she met a pair of twins who were obviously lost and soon learned at they were also heading for Tokiwa hospital. Their names were Jun and Megumi Yamamoto. Apparently, they were going to have an appointment to check their vocal chords but they just got here in the country and somehow ended up lost. They were nice and Hikari being, well… Hikari, just couldn't say no into helping them.

They parted ways after they reached the hospital and Hikari just couldn't help but feel that she'd meet those two again.

* * *

**_o0(5)0o_**

Nightfall came when Hikari headed home after her work from the grocery store. She passed by the playground and she reminisced the times her brother used to take her here and play. Her favorite was in the swings though. She would sit on the metal and clung to the chains while her brother pushed her from behind. She loved the swing, it makes her feel that she can fly.

But when her eyes drifted to her favorite swing, she found that it was occupied by a person wearing a hoodie. The person had its head hung low and she couldn't help but wonder if he or she is alright.

"Hey there" she started when she was in front of that mystery person. Upon hearing her words, the person's head shot up and let out a gasp "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, are you lost?"

Suddenly, the person underneath the hood started to shake. It walked back in fear but lost its balance and fell backwards, letting out a loud "Ouch". When Hikari looked over, she noticed that the person underneath was a girl around her age, she had long, wavy, dark, purple hair and by the looks of it, she was about to cry.

Honestly, it was like calming down a ten-year old. Hikari stayed with this person and soon learned who she is. She was very reluctant at first, keeps saying that "Yahiro will hurt you" and stuff like that. Not that Hikari understood. The ravenette that the poor girl came from a rich family and was forced to live a solitary life and focus on preparing herself to one day inherit her family's airline business. She was sick and tired of all being caged at home and this is the first time she ever had the courage to step out of her house and somehow, she ended up in this playground. But what really surprised Hikari, was when the girl admitted to her that she doesn't have any friends.

"That's nonsense! Everyone deserves a friend!" Hikari said enthusiastically. "Yosh! Then from this moment on, I'll be your friend!"

"B-B-but… Y-Yahiro…" the hooded girl stopped when she felt both of Hikari's hands land on her shoulders and see her sincere smile.

"I don't know who this 'Yahiro' you keep talking about but whoever he is, you can't let him keep controlling your life. You have to learn how to fight and give your all! Hard work always pays off!" she said with her fist up. "So, do you want me to be your friend?"

This time, the girl sobbed in tears of joy "Y-Yes please! I-I-I want you to be my f-friend"

"Great! And don't worry, I'll help you fight whoever this guy is!"

"Y-You will?"

"Of course! That's what friends do, they help each other!" Hikari let out a toothy grin "By the way, I'm Hanazono Hikari"

"Ni-nice to meet you Hikari, my name is Todou Akira"

* * *

**Filipino/Tagalog meaning "Good Morning to you all" ("Po" is a word used to show respect to strangers and the elderly)**

**Spanish meaning: "Thank you very much, sir"**

**Korean meaning: "May I take your order?"**

**Chinese meaning: "Thank you for coming"**

**(Do correct me if I'm wrong with these translations, I just searched them on google.**

**Except for the Tagalog part, I am a Filipino)**

* * *

**HEY EVERYBODY! I'm back!**

**I'm really really sorry for the delay, as you all may know, my laptop caught a virus and I just got it fixed. So hopefully, I could get back on track and update most of my stories as possible.**

**I announced my predicament in my other story: Seven Deadly Sins so I can't blame any of you of not noticing my announcement.**

**BUT! Even though I just got my laptop fixed but I have a problem. I lost my Microsoft office and I have no idea how to reinstall it. MS 2010 or MS 2013 will do. So if you guys have any idea how, please tell me :/**

**Please look into my other SA fanfics: Seven Deadly Sins, Vows to you, Vows to you (M), Dugong Bughaw,, and my first Ryuu/Finn fic: The Prince is my Princess.**

**Ciao~!**


	6. Sixth Sense

The One for Me

* * *

Chapter 6: Sixth Sense

* * *

"_Are you sure you can write?"_

"_Hey! Just because I recovered my eyesight doesn't mean that I can't write"_

_._

"_Then we'll write our true feelings for each other and hide it in this hole"_

_._

"_Five years?"_

"_Too fast, Nine years?"_

"_Nahh, not too exciting. How about fifteen years? We'll be twenty-one by then and we could come back and read our notes for each other"_

"_Alright! That sounds fine!"_

"_You… you won't forget to come… would you, number two?"_

"_Don't call me number two! Of course not! So be sure to come back after fifteen years from now, on February twenty-eight, okay? Pinky swears?"_

"_Pinky swear"_

_._

"_WHAT?! What do you mean we have to leave?!"_

"_I'm sorry young master but your grandfather specifically told us to transfer you back at the mansion immediately"_

"_Grandfather?! What did father say about this?! I'm still not that fully healed"_

"_I'm sorry young ma- young master, where are you going?! Young master!"_

_._

"_I'll hold them off for as long as I can young one, go on and meet with your little girlfriend"_

"_She… she's not my girlfriend"_

"_Yes, alright, I apologize, now go!"_

_._

"_Wha-what are you doing?"_

"_Here! Don't forget to call me!"_

"_Hey! Where are you going?!"_

_._

"_Young master! Please don't run off like that! What would your grandfather say-"_

"_Kei! What is the meaning of this?"_

"_Master Kaname Takishima…"_

"_Enough, don't waste precious time wandering around especially in this… did you just come out of that filthy bomb shelter? Dagoro! Get him to the car and drive straight back to the mansion. Make sure he gets a bath"_

"_Yes, sir!"_

_._

"_HEY! HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"_

"…"

"_YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU WERE LEAVING!"_

"…"

"_WE JUST MADE A PROMISE YESTERDAY!"_

"…"

"_PLEASE STOP! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT- OMF!"_

"_I'm sorry number two…"_

"_Kei! Close that window, you'll get flies inside the car"_

.

_That's the time when the boy last saw the girl. The girl who ran towards him, screaming her lungs out, as if her pleas could stop the car. She tripped and fell on the merciless gravel road, not caring that she just earned herself bruises and scrapes on her arms and knees. The girl cried in despair as she watched her only friend ride off to who knows where. She couldn't even hear the questions the doctor was asking her as he helped her up. If only she knew that the boy was also crying inside, though if he would only let out a single tear, punishment would await him. _

_Their only hope, their last chance of meeting, was after fifteen years on the same day of February twenty-eight._

_Funny thing is, of all the time they spent together, they didn't even knew their names._

**~0~**

Kei's eyes suddenly snapped open. His body was suddenly on full alert as he sat up. Before he knew it, he was panting, his clothes were damp and he could barely control his heart. When he finally gained control of his system did he plopped himself back on his pillows and take a deep breath.

His hand reached up to wipe the sweat off his face but found it oddly wetter. Then he realized that it was because tears that streaked down his eyes.

How odd.

Then again, his chest ached like a ton of bricks pressed on top of him.

"Why did I dream about that?" he asked himself as he stared up towards the ceiling "that day… why did I have to remember that now?"

He closed his eyes as he reminisced about the time that happened after that.

'_I stayed by the phone after that everyday… just waiting for her voice from the other end of the line… hoping that she would finally call. I remember snatching the phone from the maid or the butler's hands then realize that she wasn't the one who called and I would apologize… it kept on going like that for a long while… I would ask all the servants all the time if there was a call that was left for me, there were some, but they were all from businessmen… I received no call from her… Maybe it was just a kid's game after all… the time we spent together; did it mean nothing to her? Or… has she forgotten about our promise?... _

_fourteen years has passed… _

_and I still haven't received that phone call…'_

* * *

Another day, another morning to behold!

At least after everything that happened yesterday, Hikari had her game face back on. Though it irked her just thinking about that damn CEO –the nerve of that jerk!- she felt more sorry about Tadashi. She was so irritated by him yesterday that she really did beat him up… well, not until apologizing soon afterwards. Good thing that it didn't caused her further trouble.

Now she's about to do her last chore in the café, which is to deliver food for the children in the hospital that was by the edge of Tokyo, a branch of the Tokiwa hospital. Weird, isn't it? They are a café but they prepare food for children in the hospital. Well, what's wrong with that? Apparently, the owner of the café and his family were volunteers in that hospital. When she first heard about this, she was ecstatic and didn't think twice but to help out. She told them she would be more than happy to help, because it was that same hospital that helped gained her eyesight when she was temporary blinded as a child.

She thanked and bid farewell to her coworker for loading the last box in the van. However, as she turned after making sure of securing the back of the van, she bumped into a person.

Hikari sure bumps into people more often.

"Sorry, are you okay miss? I'm sorry" Hikari was about to apologize as well but instead, her eyes squinted in deep thought. The man bowed and quickly turned to head off but she reached out to tap his shoulder.

"Doctor Sei? Doctor Yoshiro Sei? Is that you?"

"Uhmm… I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"It's me, Hanazono Hikari!"

"Hanazono…" he pondered then it was as if a bulb lit up atop his head and smiled a goofy grin "AH! You're THAT Hanazono Hikari!"

"Yes! That's right! Wow, you remembered!"

"Of course I did, you were one of my best patients and I really admired your brother"

* * *

"What's my schedule after this?" he asked sternly without looking at his secretary.

"Nothing sir, you have the free time until six o'clock for a dinner with the Appleton at Shangri-La Hotel" she said while she kept her head low, a sign that she had already experienced her boss' temper.

"Good, make sure I won't be disturbed until then, you're dismissed"

"Thank you sir"

Once her secretary was gone, he breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to his workload. If he could finish these sooner, he would be able to at least get an hour more for his break.

* * *

A van drove through the streets carrying loads of stainless steel stock pots full of food, a thirty-eight year old man, and a grinning twenty-year old woman.

"I'm glad I bumped into you" said Dr. Sei "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to make it on time. Who knew that my flight back would be delayed?"

"It's no problem doctor, just leave it to me"

"Thank you Hikari" he bowed slightly. "I never knew you volunteered in the hospital"

"I've been doing it for at least three years now. I actually looked for you doc, but they said that you don't work there anymore"

"Is that so? Well, not exactly, I still work in Tokiwa hospital but I was sent to the main branch in America. I stayed there for five years. I just got back and I was afraid that I would be late on the first day, hahaha! That would be embarrassing! You really are an angel Hikari, thank you again"

"It's really nothing doctor! You took care of me for free when I became blind. My brother and I are really grateful; it's the least we could do."

"Ah yes… your brother…" Dr. Sei trailed off a bit, careful whether the mention of her brother was the right thing "How is he?" he asked, recalling her story from earlier.

Hikari took a deep breath before answering back, "It was hard, but at least he's getting better now! The operation was a success!"

"That's good then" the doctor's smile went back "You're a good girl Hikari, you work and study hard but you still find the time to visit your brother everyday" he ruffled her head and they laughed. "By the way, your little boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Hikari wondered then realized who he's talking about "Oh! No, no, no, he's not my b… boyfriend"

"Is that so? People say that the first love is always the best. The best memories"

"Come on doc, I wasn't in love with him! Besides, I never saw him again"

"Oh" Anyone would just go along with Hikari's smile after seeing those words; however, the doctor knew better, Hkari's smile was false. But he decided to go along with it.

* * *

Kei leaned back on his chair as he saved the last documents on his computer. He took deep breaths to settle his throbbing mind then after a few heartbeats, he reached down and unlocked a drawer of his desk. Lifting his hand, he produced an old picture showing two children. One was of a blonde little boy and a dark haired girl smiling beside him.

A sad face painted his face.

Then it got him thinking…

'_If I go back to that place… will I be able to forget those memories? Would my chest not hurt anymore?'_

And off he went, back to the place he first met the first friend he ever made.

'_Fourteen years ago… I was at a swimming competition… I used all my strength to win and I got first place… but because I was the son of a president and grandson of a CEO of Japan's biggest company… plus the fact that I was only six years old, competing against athletes… the other participants bashed me… they didn't even mind that I was only a kid… then while I was walking around the hospital lobby… at the emergency hallway… a girl with a bandage over her eyes, while being carried by a person at least two years older than me... brushed past me… _

_It was the first time we met…'_

* * *

The van pulled up in front of the hospital and Dr. Sei let himself out.

"Thank you again Hikari, don't you want to come inside and revisit the place?"

"No problem Dr. Sei, maybe later, I'll go deliver these food first. The children must be starving"

The doctor chuckled and nodded his head "Alright, I'll see you around Hikari"

"See you later doc!" they waved and Hikari drove off to the backside of the hospital near the cafeteria.

Hikari was greeted by the staff and helped her unload the stock pots. When she entered the children's ward, shouts of greetings welcomed her as children rushed up to her. She has been volunteering in this hospital for too long that the people grew accustomed to her and even the children has started calling and treating her like their own big sister.

After which, Hikari took the time to go to the rooftop of the hospital. She took a deep breath and relished the fresh air of nature and wood. This place is one of her favorite places. Since the hospital is located by the outskirts, it had a nice rural land, completely surrounded by trees. It's as if it's a place separated by space itself.

Also… this place was the area where she and a certain blonde boy used to spend their evenings together. They would stay and gaze up at the beautiful stars that decorated the night sky.

The memory brought a smile on her face but it soon faded away.

If only she took the time to stay a little longer, then she would have seen the expensive black car that pulled over the parking lot just as she turned her heel.

* * *

Kei Takishima stayed inside the hospital's lobby. Looking around at the busy people, he smiled faintly in reminiscence. This place hasn't changed a bit.

He looks at the direction of the emergency hallway and a memory came to him.

"_Young master, are you hungry? Thirsty perhaps?" _

_Kei looked away in annoyance. This person may be assigned to take care of him but that doesn't mean he has to pester him all the time. Unfortunately today, because he's pissed at himself of getting a cast on his arm, and after receiving a fit from his grandfather, he hit his limit._

"_Young master, if you need anything, just tell me okay?"_

_With a cold gaze that you wouldn't imagine belonging from a six year old, he said "What I want, I don't think you can give" though he felt a little guilty seeing the hurt in Mr. Masashi's eyes (he's a very nice person who took care of him ever since he was young, he knew he was just doing his job) it didn't stop him from turning and speeding off to who knows where. Mr. Masashi ran after him a few minutes later._

'_**At that time… I don't know where I had the courage from… but I was at my limit… I wanted to escape from everything…'**_

_While he hid behind a plant, he slightly jumped when he felt someone pat his shoulder. He turned to see a young doctor._

'_I don't think the hospital is a good place to play hide and seek' he smiled at him. They heard Mr. Masashi's calls._

"_Don't tell him that I'm here" it sounded more like a demand than a favor._

_The doctor sighed, "You know, if you're going to ask something from someone, it would be very nice if you could add a 'please' in it"_

_The shouts grew louder and Kei bit his lip before saying "Please… don't tell him I'm here"_

_The doctor smiled at him and told him to hide by the door of his office. The doctor used his own frame to guard the entrance. He smiled at the passing staff and watched Mr. Masashi pass him. When the coast was clear, he signaled the boy to go before telling him to be careful. Then Kei headed off to the other exit and he found himself in an open area surrounded by grass._

_He wandered a bit and that's where he saw a little girl, her eyes closed, while sitting on the grass and let the wind blow off her shining black hair._

'_**It then started to rain back then… the growing fog immediately blocked my vision from the hospital… so we had no choice but to look for somewhere else to stay… because she was blind, I had to held her hand to guide there through the downpour… that's when I saw an old bomb shelter… maybe a remnant from the previous war… it was stable enough and that's where we stayed until the rain stopped…"**_

* * *

Hikari slowly turned to memorize the interior of the bomb shelter. Who knew that after all these years, this place still remained intact. Then she saw the small hole on the wall, which was sealed by a loose brick and gently caressed the dusty block. A small smile was drawn on her face as she remembered what was inside this hole.

* * *

Kei was still looking at the direction of the emergency hallway when he heard someone from behind him.

"Sir, may I help you?"

He turned and his eyes immediately scanned the person before him. The doctor's glasses were a dead giveaway.

"Sei… Doctor Yoshiro Sei?"

Then it was the doctor's turn to squint his eyes in though "Takishima Kei, right?" he smiled. Not even his smile changed, except for a few evidences that he gained age.

"You remembered"

Dr. Sei chuckled, "If I didn't meet her today, I wouldn't have remembered"

"'_Her'_? Who's '_her'_?"

"Who else? Your little girlfriend from before"

At that time, Kei didn't even bother correcting the happy doctor. His eyes slightly widened and his heart started beating in an increased rhythm.

* * *

Hikari happily skipped out of the bomb shelter and back to her car. She didn't look inside the hole, no, that would break her promise with him. She wouldn't want that. While she happily looked at the cherry blossoms that decorated on the her right side, she didn't notice the man still clad in a black business suit running frantically towards the direction she just came.

* * *

When Kei reached the shelter a heavy silence was the only thing that welcomed him. He sighed in defeat. Maybe he's just gone delusional. What made him run like that anyway? Why did he just… how come he just… why is he… just… why?

He returned back to the hospital with a heavy sigh. He's on the rooftop this time. Overlooking the entire parking lot, he reminisced his own, of the memories of this place. Those memories still contained that certain girl though…

Now just below his gaze, Hikari opened the door of the van, ready to return the vehicle back to the café. However, before she entered inside, she took the time of taking one last look at the hospital, the place where she gained her best memories before slipping inside the blue van.

Kei looked down and saw a woman with long, black hair walking towards a red car. There were many girls in Japan who has black hair but… if what Dr. Sei said was true… that she is here in the hospital… then perhaps…?

He found himself running, almost jumping down the stairs and race off towards the parking lot. Just as he got there, the red car was just driving off and he shot himself immediately in his own car. Kei drove off, hoping to catch up to the red vehicle. The blonde did not even notice the blue van that was parked beside his and woman settling her seatbelt over her as he gave chase.

Kei drove off and he was only a few meters behind the red car when another car came from his right. With a loud honk of horns, Kei swiveled his car and it stopped dead on a tree. Fortunately, the impact wasn't even slightly serious to cause him any injury but instinct told him to get out of the car. Which he did, and as crazy as it sounds, Kei removed his black suit and loosened his tie as he ran. He may have gained abilities beyond normal human ability; his body is not immune to fatigue. His sore and stiff muscles took his toll on him and that's when he stopped to hold his knees and catch his breath.

Meanwhile, Hikari was driving happily when she noticed a man running on the road like a madman. She drove off a few feet away until something hit her, which caused her to stop the van. Hikari didn't know where this feeling come from, what? Is it intuition? Whatever it was, something else, an invisible force was pulling her to stop and help that person… whoever he was.

Following this pull and succumbing to her own kind nature, she carefully drove backwards. Her eyes widened and her eyebrow rose at the sight of a panting CEO. Hikari got off the van and approached him, offering him a handkerchief.

"So Mr. CEO likes to work out on the road while wearing his suit, huh?" Kei only looked at her incredulously. He stood up and didn't accept her offered hanky.

"My car broke off over there" he said, keeping his composure in check.

"Then you should immediately fire your repair company" she taunted and he stared at her like she has two heads.

He took a deep breath when he turned around. What he's gonna ask her is a little embarrassing "Could you give me a lift?"

As he said those words, Hikari's mouth gaped a little before tapping his shoulder. He turned around only to meet her smiling –but obviously, smirking (amused)- face.

To which he asked, "What are you smiling for?" Hikari kept on that face, then she crossed her arms "Are you laughing that I have a face like this?" he pointed at his own distressed state. Hikari, however, just cocked her head to the side as if saying 'I wonder?'

Kei scoffed, "Never mind" he then turned and headed off, thinking that calling a cab or someone to fetch him –and considering the distance and time it would take for them to get here, he wouldn't be able to get back to dinner on time.

Finally letting out a small chuckle, it may be cruel on her part but she felt amused seeing this person like this, so helpless for once, and felt satiated. She honked the horn of the van to call his attention. He turned at the sound.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride" she smiled sweetly at him.

If only Kei noticed that the corners of his lips also turned a little up after seeing that smile.

* * *

**Please look into my other SA fanfics: Seven Deadly Sins, Vows to you, Vows to you (M), Dugong Bughaw,, and The Prince is my Princess.**

**Ciao~!**


	7. Seventh Day

The One for Me

* * *

Chapter 7: Seventh Day

* * *

The car back to the city was quiet, not awkward quiet, but a peaceful silence.

Neither of the two hard-headed people spoke for a while. Hikari was behind the wheel and has her eyes fixed on the road while Kei relished the view of the trees passing by.

Finally deciding that talking wouldn't kill her, Hikari decided to break the silence by letting out a small, fake cough "So, what were you doing back there?"

He looked at her "I was…" but then turned his head back to the window "It's none of your business. And you? What are you doing here?"

Hikari puffed "Fine, it's none of your business either. Besides…" she fell silent for a while "You wouldn't understand"

"Good" he said, "I have no intention to know anyway"

"Then why bother asking?"

"You asked me about what my business here first"

"And you didn't tell me. So why should I tell you mine?"

"Touché"

"_Jerk_" Hikari whispered so lightly she swore it was inaudible. However, she didn't know what this man is capable of anyway. After hearing the word, Kei only let out a small chuckle and continued his watch on the trees.

Silence enveloped them once again.

A few minutes ticked by and they had just entered the city when Kei's phone vibrated. He reached out and read the text message from his father asking him where he was and literally filling the entire screen, begging him to not run from this dinner meeting. He sighed and didn't bother answering back but he turned to the girl beside him.

"Could you drive faster?" he asked… more like commanded.

A vein popped on her forehead "You know, for someone who's just hitching a ride along, you're pretty demanding, _your majesty_" she mocked that last part.

"I'm going to an important dinner meeting"

Hikari sighed, "That's not the point" she looked at him when they hit a stoplight "I'm not your chauffeur, you can't order me around. I even let you have a ride when your car broke up the hill and I'm not asking for anything in return. In short, would it kill you to say **'please'**?" she smiled sweetly at him at the last sentence.

The way she talked to him seconds ago and the way she asked him to say please were like totally different people. Then he heard that this situation was somewhat similar when he was a child with Dr. Sei. '_The nicest people are the scariest when they're angry_' he remembered that quote.

They kept their gazes locked with each other and he only let out an amused '_heh'_ before saying, "Could you… please drive faster? I have an important meeting"

Hikari smiled at him and for a moment, his world stopped. He snapped back to reality when he heard her say, "Sure"

* * *

At 5:45pm, an unusual van- clearly out of place compared to the glittering cars and luxurious limos, pulled a stop in front of the Shangri-La Hotel.

Kei just removed his seatbelt when Hikari lightly tapped him by the shoulder with a "Wait" he looked at her "You have something on your face"

The blonde automatically drew a small pattern on his cheek but saw that there was nothing. He swiped the other but there was still nothing. She wasn't able to see his confusion because she was already rummaging her bag for a handkerchief.

When she got one, she handed it over to him. Kei kept looking at her like a mirror to see if he got that smudge off but even after wiping his cheek, his nose, chin, and forehead, Hikari still kept shaking her head.

"Here, let me" she took the liberty of taking the white hankie and proceeded to wipe off the dirt that was on his left cheek, somewhere close to his ear. The raven-head was too focused on her task that she didn't notice the stare she's been receiving from the multi-millionaire. "You're going to a dinner party with important guests. You wouldn't want to get laughed at, would you?"

Kei, admittedly, didn't notice himself that he was staring at her longer than he normally would. He just… kept looking at her, at first with confusion but the moment he saw those eyes, it was as if there was this tingling sensation that sparked inside. The only thing is, he just shrugged it off.

'_Does she really not know the gap between our society ranks that she could just touch me as she pleases? Or is she just stupid?_' amused, and still captivated; his body reacted on its own as his eyes softened and his mouth turned into a satisfied, calm, and loving(?) smile.

Hikari, however, saw the sudden change in his usually cold features that she went a little wide eyed and leaned slowly back to her seat. When Kei felt her move back and turned her face away from him, he blinked a few times, realizing what he's done.

"I'm sorry… I didn't… I mean-"

"I-It's okay, It's okay" she waved her hands up, hoping to convince him "Go, your guests must be waiting. Hurry" she made 'shoo-ing' gestures.

Kei looked at the front entrance and back at her. They only shared a split second of eye contact before he opened the door and closing it behind him. However, before he was able to take a step away, he spoke to her through the car's open window, saying "I went there to-"

The car behind them honked.

Hikari only saw him mouth half of his sentence, "I'm sorry but what?"

The CEO, a little irritated from the interruption, just shook his head "Nothing. Anyway, thanks"

He waved and she waved back a goodbye.

Hikari, after driving a bit, didn't realize that she pulled the car over to a parking space. Not heeding that to mind, she looked at the handkerchief in her hand and her thoughts immediately drifted to the blonde. A beautiful tinge of pink painted across her face.

'_Will he be okay there? He looks beat and not convincing enough to be a VIP_' she carelessly thought. So she decided to check up on him inside. It's okay, right? Besides, the head chef of that hotel is one of her friends when he still lived in their neighborhood.

Little did she know that once Kei stepped inside the lobby, swarms of maids, butlers, bell boys, and his personal guard, mobbed him like flies and immediately saw through his needs.

After a quick change, Kei was seen seated in a round table with his family and the Appleton's dressed in a new suit after a quick bath. Thankfully, he was right on time. Hikari, on the other hand, was walking and peeping through the glass walls encaging the dining area of the hotel.

Drinking his champagne while listening to Alisa's grandfather, saw his raven head… acquaintance (they're at least in good terms now, right?); Her head bobbing up and down, looking near and far. She must be looking for someone. When their eyes met for the third time that night, she immediately smiled at him, relieved that he fared well.

Kei was a little taken aback when he saw the sweetest smile he's ever seen as he saw her bow to him. She gently waved to him another goodbye before turning her back. Takishima unconsciously waved back even when she was going farther and farther.

Alisa saw his raised hand and followed his gaze behind her chair. She saw nothing. "Are you, gesturing for someone, Mr. Takishima?"

That snapped him from his stupor and he immediately put down his hand "No, it was nothing. Sorry"

* * *

With a contented smile, Hikari walked back to her van when she accidentally bumped into someone. Just what is it and her bumping into people lately? She immediately bowed but was not able to say sorry when the person spoke.

"Hikari?"

She looked up and was a little surprised.

"T-Tokiwa!" he smiled

"Hikari..." he playfully whined, "I thought I told you to call me by my name."

"Sorry, I-Iori" she flustered and he smiled back.

"Anyway, fancy meeting you here"

"Ah- no! I was… I just… did a quick delivery"

He gently patted her head, "I admire your passion Hikari, but you work too much. You need some rest every once in a while. It's bad if you strain yourself too hard"

Hikari blushed deeper because the way Iori patted her head reminded her how her brother used to pat her head. She missed how nice it felt. It's like it's a way to silently say that you did a good job* Taking his hand off her head, he smiled when he heard her soft, cat-like mew.

"So I was thinking that... have you already eaten? Wanna have dinner together?" he asked somewhat shyly and this caused Hikari to snap and blush redder.

"Wha- now?! But I'm not dressed and-"

"I don't mind. I only need your company" he gently took a few strands of her hair and lightly caressed them using his thumb.

"Uhmm Iori, thank you for the offer but I-I-I still have work to do and I'm already late"

"Oh" Hikari almost wanted to take back what she said after seeing that pained expression, but she can't blame him for his bad timing. It's Friday. "Well, can't be helped then. I'm sorry for keeping you"

"I-It's okay! I-I'm sorry too"

"How about tomorrow? Will you be free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Oh… I have work but…" she pondered "I guess I have the free time tomorrow night"

"Tomorrow night it is then" ahhh at least his smile is back "I'll look forward to it, Hikari"

Iori kissed Hikari's hand.

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Prince almost blew his vocal cords the moment he stepped inside the dressing room.

Maylene was half-way done doing Hikari's hair when Prince came barging inside and he doesn't look very happy at all.

"Sorry" Hikari spoke softly after standing and bowing her head to him.

"SORRY, doesn't cover these complaints Baby Girl! Just because I gave you special treatment doesn't mean you can slack off!"

"I'm really sorry" she raised her head when she heard him sigh. She looked up and saw Prince pinching the bridge of his nose

"Alright, alright, since this is your second night I'll let you off the hook but do it again and I'll make sure you lose your fucking virginity over and over again, ya got that?!"

Hikari flinched and paled at that '_He wouldn't dare_' "Yes, I promise"

"Good. Now that you're here you better start entertaining them." He opened a bit of the curtains and Hikari peeped in to hear the booming voices overthrowing the already-loud music. "It's your fault for giving off such an impression Baby Girl. They've been shouting yer name the moment the club opened." He looked at her "Be thankful that I'm generous enough to decline their offers but if I've been given another one that bloody big like the Saiga's last week, I wouldn't be able to say no" Hikari gulped "Now since you're here and that you still have to be punished, you're doing solo tonight"

* * *

Takishima Kei found it hard to believe it himself that he's setting another foot in this establishment once more.

After the dinner with the Appleton's, he found himself ditching his family and client to get to his hotel room, sneak at the back to his car, dressed in his casual clothing, and drive to Ace of Hearts.

It was foul just as he remembered it. And if he didn't know any better, the place seemed to have gotten more… customers.

When Kei arrived, he was immediately flocked by two brunettes and a blonde- not after giving the bouncer a good sum of greens. He immediately dismissed the girls and ordered a talk with their manager. Kei, having no choice, instead of seeing himself with these sex-crazed people, bought himself a private booth where he waited.

And lo! He is honestly torn between thinking that his decision was good or bad. Because his booth just gave him a perfect view of the stage below. At the center of the stage is a big box covered by paper, showing only the silhouette of a girl stripping inside. The music was loud enough but it wasn't as loud as the hoots and whistles of the men below who were screaming for more and shouting their annoyance of only seeing a shadow.

"Baby girl…" he mumbled, yep, that's her alright. The men's shouts were a dead giveaway.

"Ah sorry for the wait sir" Kei regarded the manager from the corner of his eye for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the girl below. Somehow, he just couldn't take his eyes off her. "Thank you for coming again" Prince bowed and Kei hummed.

Prince followed his unwavering gaze and it didn't surprise him. At the stage, the box was removed to reveal everyone's new favorite girl singing, coaxing, and teasing the men who tried to get on the stage with her.

"Do you like her?" he asked and Kei growled

"I… want her to escort me tonight"

"Hmmm I don't know, she's not really for rent"

"You still have a deal with Saiga, right? Bring her to me and you will have no more debts to pay"

"Well, there was this gentleman earlier who gave me a very honorable price-"

Kei audibly growled "Then I'll triple the offer you greedy son of a bitch" Now he's not fond of profanities, but there are no boundaries when talking with people in the underground.

Prince smiled triumphantly for landing another big catch.

* * *

If it weren't for the fact that Hikari is in dire need of money and the lingering fear of not knowing how much capable is Prince going across his bargain, then Hikari would've left the club right after the first night.

But then again, it seemed that fate was never on her side since she was a child so she found herself in the same room as her first night when she… did her job.

"Baby Girl" she looked up and saw through her mask a man's silhouette through a curtain, sitting casually on a chair. Gulping, she took a step back but it was futile since her back was already pressed against the wall. "Don't be afraid. Hold out your hand"

Confused, she did what she's told and held out her hands. Then suddenly, she felt a light mass land perfectly on her palms. She looked down and if only she wasn't so shocked speechless, she would've jumped around in joy like a child by now.

"My locket… how did…"

"You lost it" her gaze returned to the man behind the curtain "Don't worry, I didn't open it. It's common courtesy to not meddle with something so personal"

She sunk to her knees and brought the trinket to her chest "Thank you… thank you, thank you…"

He waved his hand off "It's nothing"

Wiping her tears, she gulped and said with a shaking voice "Thank you so much sir! This locket means so much to me" Indeed, it is. It's more than just a necklace. It's a necklace that stored Hikari's most precious people.

A long time ago on her eighth birthday, her brother came home and surprised her with a birthday cake. All these years Hikari celebrated her birthday with her brother without much of a party. Being as financially incapable they are, she understood their situation. Besides she's contented just being able to celebrate this day with her brother.

Her eighth birthday was the best birthday she ever had. It was her first time to have a cake on her birthday! All these years she's seen through windows in restaurants and houses, families and friends celebrating occasions and there was always this confectionary dessert in them as the main course. Ever since she saw one, she's always wanted to try one but she doesn't want to bother her brother with something so trivial and selfish so she never voiced it out.

"_A cake?! But big brother…"_

"_Don't sweat the details Hikari, your big brother worked really hard to save up money just to buy this. Don't you like it?"_

"_Of course I like it! I love it! It's just…"_

"_Now, now, I told you to not thing about it. I just… want to make your birthday more special for once"_

"_Big brother…"_

"_Alright! Time to blow the candle Hikari! Make a wish with all your heart"_

But the cake wasn't the highlight of her birthday…

"_Okay! Now time for presents!"_

"_Presents?! You got me a present?! But big bro you didn't have to-"_

"_Ut tut tut tut! Shhhh! Now here you go. Well? Go on! Open it!"_

"_This is a… a necklace?"_

"_Not just a necklace Hikari. It's a locket. Here"_

"_Wha… It has pictures! That's you and me! And… the one on this side… its…"_

"_That's mom and dad Hikari"_

"_Mom and Dad…"_

"_I know you never actually had time to meet or spend with them but Hikari… they are the best parents any kid could ever want. It never mattered that we're poor. Both of them worked really hard and they never forget to smile even when things get rough. This is locket is… Dad made it for you"_

"_Dad did?"_

"_Yeah, but he wasn't able to finish it so I… finished it myself. Mom and Dad they… Hikari, I want you to know that wherever they are, Mom and Dad love us very much. They may not be with us but in here, in our hearts, they will never leave. So treasure that locket, okay?"_

"_Mmhmm! I will! I'll treasure it always! This is the best gift ever big brother!"_

"_Of course it is. Here, let me put it on you… …Only the best, for my bestest, precious little sister"_

"_Heehee, big bro! bestest is not a word!"_

"_Well whatever! Come on! Let's have some cake!"_

"_Cake! Cake! Cake!"_

And knowing how precious that locket was to her, she is in great gratitude.

"I-It's my f-f-first time b-b-but I-I'll do my b-best" she was shaking, not because of embarrassment but because of fear. You have no idea how greatly indebted she is to this person, and knowing Hikari, she shouldn't be so greedy. Her mislead heart told her to repay this man no matter what…

She was halfway near the curtains when the man behind it spoke up

"N-no! You don't… have to do that. It's alright, I'm not asking for anything in return"

"B-But I am greatly indebted to you! I don't know who you are but-"

"Don't know me? Well, frankly, if I was correctly informed, I was your first customer"

"Oh… oh-oh!" the person didn't have to look through the curtain to know that the girl just blushed.

"Yes but I mean it, you don't have to. I only requested for you so that I could return that locket of yours.

"But… there must be some way I could repay you…"

"Then, since I did request for you to escort me through the entire night, why don't you tell me your story?"

"Eh?! B-but why? Who are you? Why are you so interested anyway?! Is this a way to scam me?!"

"Hey, you were the one who insisted that you wanted to repay in some way"

She fell silent. He has a point.

"Then could you just answer… why? F-from what I know… c-c-clients wouldn't e-even bother about things like that…"

"Why indeed?" it was silent for a few minutes as the man pondered. Hikari saw him shrug his shoulders "It's just a gut feeling but… I think you just really don't belong here. I mean _**really**_ not belong here"

* * *

"Hello? Mr. Saiga?"

"Well hello there Prince, it seemed that you finally landed that big catch. Your generous client just sent me the money you owe. I guess that means you're off the hook now, huh?"

"Well, y-yes-"

"But! Let's not forget that you still owe me another favor from before. Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"O-Of course not Sir Saiga!"

"Good, now, since I'm in a good mood, I'll tell you the last thing that you're going to do so that you're finally free from all your debts from me"

"I-I'll do it Sir Saiga!"

"Good, good. Now listen carefully, there will be an underground charity ball in two weeks and the highlight of that party is an auction. Coincidentally, I'm one of the hosts of that party and do you know what I thought of auctioning off?"

There was an audible gulp at the end of the line "My girls…"

"Exactly! I want ten of them primed and ready in two weeks. Don't make such a big deal out of it, it's for charity! It's for a good cause. But the most important detail that I want you to do is that I want you to put that Baby Girl in the menu"

"Baby Girl? But she-!"

"So what do you say Prince? Do we have a deal? You know full well on how capable I can be. I can destroy everything you and your family worked hard for with just a snap of my fingers. So?"

"…consider it done… Sir Saiga Yahiro"

"Excellent! I'll be expecting from you. Don't disappoint me"

The pink haired shut off his phone without a second thought. He turned his gaze back at the papers and pictures scattered around his desk and his eyes narrowed with sheer cold.

"You should've left her alone but you just had to poke your nose in it, didn't you? Well too bad for you, I wonder how you'll still be able to pay off your brother's hospital bills." He lifted up a picture that showed two girls laughing together at a park at night.

"Akira Todou only has one friend, and that's **me**. You'll understand that soon, Baby Girl- oops! It should be Hanazono Hikari, correct?"

***Yeah being patted/caressed on the head really felt good. Not that it made me look/feel like a cat/dog. It really feels nice **** That's what got me attached to my ex-boyfriend XD hahaha**

**And that's it! As you all may know I was in the hospital so I wasn't able to update any fanfics for a while so I made this chap extra longer for compensation! It's a little rushed, sorry. **

**Don't worry guys I've recovered! I'm feeling better now and hopefully, I finally get to update my other fanfics **** Thanks so much for your continued support!**

**BTW! Contrary to what you believe, This fanfic will be longer and will take more chapters than even what I estimated as you could tell by the slow progression of the story. But I promise! It gets better!**

**Please look into my other SA fanfics: Seven Deadly Sins, Vows to you, Vows to you (M), Noise and Silence, and The Prince is my Princess.**

**Ciao~!**


End file.
